


Foreshadowed Bonds

by CreepyLittleLullaby



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Dark Magic, F/F, F/M, Lisanna is Alive, Lisanna is a bitch, Lucy leaves Fairytail, M/M, Magic-Users, New Magic, Yada yada ya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8647051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepyLittleLullaby/pseuds/CreepyLittleLullaby
Summary: Loneliness, anger, dark hatred, sick thoughts, all haunted Lucy. But she shook it off. Turned a new leaf. Now she meets back up with the people who broke her and threw her into the dark. And now trying to take away her happiest time. Her new life. What's a girl to do when every pain of the past comes rushing back after suppressing it for so long? Reviews and criticism welcome.





	1. Happiness

My boots made a soft clicking sound against the floorboards, but it disappeared in the loud calamity of the guild’s antics. I had to pull a halfhearted smile at that. They were all the same after all. Rambunctious as ever. I pulled myself up onto a bar seat, my normal seat. A strawberry vanilla shake was already waiting there for me, I glanced to my side, seeing Gajeel sitting there, chewing his metal like it was nothing. Not even looking at me directly, but I knew that he was the one who put it there. This strange little, acquaintanceship started a little oddly. A free seat next to me, a seat not being hoarded by a lot of people. Normally, I would have been a little apprehensive, but, not talking to many people for an extended period like I have. You begin to crave any and every scrap of human interaction you can get. So Gajeel sitting next to me, and occasionally grunting out a greeting and/or small talk. Completely and utterly okay. Wonderful even. Fantastic. Amazing! And more adjectives that I can’t exactly share with people anymore. 

I pulled out my leather-bound journal and took out my pen, scribbling into my novel. Writing, I’ve thrown myself into it. I even finished my first novel, it was privately mine for now. Maybe I’d get it published later, but not now. It’s been easy to write since the guild took that strange turn from friendly and open to exclusive and protective of its original members. Excluding every outsider to extreme extents, even me. Gajeel too, but Levy clung to him, so people had a harder time shaking him off. Me, I didn’t have anyone holding onto me, I could just drift away, fade away and disappear. No one would notice, no one would care. Gajeel, maybe, and Master but they had other people to care and worry about. 

“Hey, bunny-girl, got a question for you?” I looked up at him curious, he was looking at me now with those piercing red eyes. I nodded at him to continue. “Read this and tell me if it’s any good.” I took the piece of paper that was carelessly thrust into my hands carefully. Smoothing it out and squinting. The print was a little difficult to read, but I could make it out. A Cheshire-like smile spread across my face and I peered up at Gajeel with smug and taunting brown eyes. 

“Oh~ this kind of note huh? Finally going to get the girl, that’s good. This whole dancing around the point was starting to get a little tedious and old. Anyway, there are little grammar errors and spelling, but I think that’s fine.” Gajeel frowned deeper, and refused to look at me.

“How can I fix it? Or make it a little more readable?” I smiled and twirled my straw between my lips.

“I don’t think you should fix it. This shows that you made it all on your own. And it is legible, it isn’t like it isn’t understandable. And even if she doesn’t…” I grinned against and nudged him. An action that maybe will get me killed, but it fit the atmosphere. “Make like the Little Mermaid and ‘Kiss the Girl’.” I giggled and quickly drew away. Just in case he tried to attack me for shoving him, but he just gave his signature chuckle.

“Yeah, yeah, you made your point bunny-girl.” He ruffled my hair and shoved me back. Finishing chewing up his metal, he let out a breath and straightened up his back, getting off his chair. “I’m not a candy-ass, I can do this.” He looked back at me. I leaned against the bar table and motioned for him to leave.

“Waiting and thinking on it will make it harder. Just do it, trust me. Quick and easy, like ripping off a band-aid.” Gajeel grumbled in reply.

“Why don’t girls confess, constantly expecting guys to do it?” 

“Simple, we love to torture helplessly love sick guys lie you.” A soft thwack to the back of my head had my silently laughing, sipping at my drink again.

“Shu up bunny-girl, you were helpful now you’re getting annoying.”

“Thank you, I’ll be here all week.” I look at the clock, “Starting tomorrow, I have to get to the market before it gets too late.” I hopped off my seat, a put a few coins on the table. “See you later, and you better have a girlfriend when I talk to you tomorrow or I will steal that note and give it to Levy myself.” He brushed me aside and grunted out a fare-well. B-lining over to where said blue haired female sat with her team. I smiled at the sight of them. So, happy. I was glad. They deserved to be happy.

Smooth wood meeting my palm, I pushed the dark wood door open with a quiet creak. Slipping through the crack in the massive door and treading out onto the stone walkway, there was still quite a bit to do today wasn’t there? My mind still went to the guild and Gajeel’s soon to be confession. I wished him luck.

I hoped he’d get his happiness to. He deserved it as well.


	2. Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello my Lullabies! Heres another chapter for all of you! Comment, review, follow, subscribe, do whatever you wish if you'd like! Criticism is very very very welcome!

Heels clicking against the concrete bricks, I walked out of the market area. My bags hung on my arms like lead weights, but I didn’t call out to Virgo to carry them for me. Magic relied heavily on your emotional state and stability, as much as I wanted to call out my friends. I just couldn’t bring myself to summon them.  
It was humiliating the situation that I had fallen into. My hotel came into view as  
I sighed, tiredly dragging my feet up the creaky and broken staircase of the low-class hotel. The chipped paint on the walls crackled off as my arm brushed against it. I pulled my limb away, rubbing at the scratched left by the wall. Maybe  
I’ll wear a jacket to the guild tomorrow, save my arms from getting scratched up by the cheap hotel walls. My feet dragged as I pulled out my rusted and disfigured to all hell. Yet I still managed to shove it into the locked and pry the door open.

My brown eyes studied the scene horrified. I took a small step inside, looking around. My hand went to my hip, falling on my whip as my body tensed up defensively. My hotel room was trashed. The couch was slashed open, my limited clothing was in tatters on the floor. I checked the room thoroughly another time.  
A lot was damaged, the wall was the worst. Black spray paint.

‘Get out of our guild, you’re just an outsider’

The words hurt almost as bad as the fact that they had done this. Or the humiliation that they found out where I was staying. How had they known I’d gotten evicted? I never told anyone… I was scared just being here now. Kneeling in front of those awful words and the mess of my life. It hurt, I was afraid, and too embarrassed to even call on my friends. What kind of pathetic excuse for a celestial mage am I?

A knife caught my attention, as well as my hand, which was splayed on the floor, pink and porcelain. Pink. Pale. Red. When had the knife gotten in my hand. Slashing up the neat lines of my guild mark. I wanted it off.

“Liars, liars, liars, liar, liar, liar, liar, liar.” It was like a mantra that kept coming. Spewing from my lips until I knew nothing else. Eventually however, my voice grew horse, my throat weak, my arms tired. And I stopped tearing at my hand. I put the dagger down, and took a piece of ragged clothing. This could work as a bandage for now. Bleeding out was in my plans yet.

Just in time as well. A knocking at the window made me practically jump out of my skin, my shaky hands form fists as I spin on my heels. Standing on my knees with my fist raised defensively.

“Lushi, why is your room all messy? Why is there writing on your wall?” I just collapsed against the floor, lying spread eagle across the floor as the blue cat settled on my stomach. I groaned and covered my face with my arms. Trying to hold back sobs.

“What am I going to do Happy?” His fur was soft against my skin as he sat on my exposed abdomen. Warm and fuzzy.

“I don’t know Lushi.” My hand rubbed his ears gently as I sat up again, scooting  
him onto my lap as I sat crisscross on the floor. My fingers threading through his short light blue fur. 

“We need to make a plan, I can’t keep living like this.” The cat nodded as I picked him up in my arms and stood up. I didn’t bother trying to salvage any of my clothes, or bother with a suitcase. I had nothing to carry with me anyway. The only things I bought at the market today were groceries. No new clothes. Nothing left, besides the few friends I have and the clothes on my back. So not much, but nothing I wanted to lose. 

Maybe, this is what I needed. A new start. A new beginning to my story. Yeah. That sounded good. I looked to my hand, bandaged heavily, probably still branded with the pink Fairytail mark. But I’d get rid of that with the hours that ticked by, the days. It was time to move on. If they wanted to treat me like shit, then why should let them walk over me. Treating them with the kindness that they neglect to return. I don’t care anymore! I’m tired of being lonely and hurt! I’ve had enough. Gajeel was kind, but he had other people he cared about. Levy. They would get together and be happy I knew it. Leave me behind like always. Leave me behind with a ‘smile’ on my face. They hurt me, ignore the people close to them, just because someone else came back. Torturous isolation. I had enough of it. Father left me behind, kicked me both physically and emotionally out of his life and his heart.

Love. I only wanted love, family, friends. I guess, that just isn’t for me…

Lucky Lucy Heartphilia.

Lonely Little Lucy Heartphilia.

Still, I smiled at the feline in my arms. Happy, would he stay by me? Or would he stay here with his real family. As long as he was happy, I’d be happy, no matter what he chose. I stroked his head once more as I walked into my bedroom. I dumped my keys onto the bed unceremoniously. I’m not their master anymore.  
I’m not their friend. I don’t deserve to be their friend anymore.

I collected the money I had left, and left the groceries, I wasn’t going to take anything else. Everything else would just be dead weight collecting on my shoulders. I shifted through the small bills. That should be enough for a train ride to somewhere. I didn’t care where.

“How does a train ride sound Happy?” A purr rumbled in my ears.

“Aye!”


	3. New Name, New Start, Simple, Right?

I guess that’s how I got here, standing at the train station. Happy sitting on my head and a map in my hands. We both looked at the creased paper in our grasp curiously.

“Let’s not go to Hargeon, or Crocus… How does Thietane sound?” Happy shook his head vigorously.

“That place was so creepy! No fish vendors! Don’t go there Lucy!” His face was in a pout, whining with, ironically enough, puppy eyes. I nodded easily.

“So, I guess that means coast towns are our aim for now. Hopefully a town with a guild too… though I don’t know if these books will teach me magic quick enough… We’ll scrape by though. We can do it!” Happy raised a paw, feeding off my excitement.

“Aye!” A bright and cheery laugh reached my ears.

“You’re hell bent! I like that, maybe I can help you?” I turn my head to see a boy standing there. I couldn’t tell his age. He was tall, but radiated an innocence that made him look even younger. A dark brown leather jacket fitted his frame very well. A green tank top hung off his form, dangling over some black ripped skinny jeans that surprisingly enough he pulled off well. Not many guys could pull off skinny jeans now a days. But he rocked them. I gave a smile to him, still fake and poisonous on my lips. But it was all I could pull off anymore. Even with Gajeel and Happy. So, this smile would do.

“Yes, do you know a good coast town with a guild?” The boy grinned even wider and pointed to a town on the map.

“Actually, I do know a good town. It’s a little while away, eight hours by train. It’s where I live! My team and I are a part of the guild there. I can show you the way if you’d like?” I nodded again. We could check out the town, if it wasn’t good Happy and I could move on. If we did stay, then having a local as a friend would definitely help with getting settled. But I wouldn’t get too attached. That was where I screwed myself before. I peeked down at the bag in his grasp, a name was embroidered on the hefty canvas material.

“Fareign? Is that your name?” The brown-haired boy grinned with those bright and sparkling green eyes. They weren’t as dark as Natsu’s forest green that intermingled with grey. Rather these looked like lily pads. Bright, like the early morning of a lake side. It was pretty.

“Yup Luciel! That’s your name, right? I overheard you and your friend.” I shook my head slightly at first. Hesitantly.

“No, It’s just Lu-“ Fresh start. Those were the only words ringing and echoing in my head. I wanted a new beginning, maybe, this was how to start. “Yes. Luciel. That’s my name. And this is Happy.” He grinned.

“Nice to meet you too. Oh! Are you a writer?” He had noticed the journal in my hands. The only thing I couldn’t leave behind. I smiled and a conversation ensued. Maybe just, one, friend. That wouldn’t be too bad, right? I’m not being weak by trusting someone so easily… am I?

I don’t think I care either way.

Who’s there to tell me right from wrong anymore anyway? I’m independent, autonomous, self-sufficient, free-standing, strong. I’m strong. I’ve hung on for this long, digging my nails into the ledge, my legs dangling as I tried to get a grip. Hold on. Salvage who I was, what I had left. Now, I’m letting go. New beginnings, right? There would be no room for doubts, the past, the memories. 

So, with my head high, and an agreement from Happy I bought that ticket and walked onto that train. My shoulders straight, without doubts as I chatted pleasantly with Fareign. Him asking about my writing, telling me about the town and the guild, giving me the attention I craved so badly. It felt, nice. It really did.  
Showing my journal for him to read, him giving me feedback, not all good things. But criticism, to make me better, and telling me the things I did good. It was helpful and nice. To talk and get responses. It felt strange and we talked so long that I actually got tired of speaking. Dozing off against the window. The scenery rushed by.

Lush greens, shimmering blues and puffy white clouds, for once, the day looked like paradise. Bright and happy once more. And when the sky exploded into various oranges, and bled into a dark blue. Dotted with little white prisms.

For once as I fell asleep, the sky wasn’t blurred, and didn’t feel so, dark. Happy curled up on my lap, a warm body beside me. The clicking of the train and the rocking of its cart lulling me into a peaceful sleep.

\---Bonus scene, not relevant to the story---

Piercing, it was so painful. Like a dozen tiny knives driving through my back.  
That’s what woke me up. Jolting me up out of sleep. The sky was completely dark and my heart was racing. My back still burned and ached in memory of the agony in my dream. Not so peaceful after all huh.

I laid the over-heating skin of my face against the cool train window.  
Nightmares, yet, I could never remember what they entailed. Not even when I tried to remember just as I woke up. Nothing ever came back. And it was always the same. Fear. And complete agony, pain that I’d never felt before pelting all around me, mostly on my lower spine. It would hurt so bad that I’d wake up.  
Heart pounding, breaths wheezing and panting; torturous. It was hell to live like that. But I managed. The brunet was still asleep beside me. Hair a shining golden brown, splayed out messily in the moon light. Happy was grinning in his sleep as well. Cuddling with his green backpack. His back now bare and free from the guild mark. By magic of course. I wore a glove over my hand to hide how I removed mine. Saying that I hurt my hand going through the rumble of the hotel room. Both of the boys seemed to believe me when I told them it was nothing. 

Or maybe they didn’t. Either way, they didn’t pry. And I appreciated that.

Happy’s fur was soft as I brushed it once more. It’s become a bit of a nervous habit. My anxiousness all balling up into one motion. Always gentle, no matter how jittery I felt. I shifted in my seat, moving my calves underneath me and fixing my shirt. I paused. There was a bulky jacket on my now. Dark brown leather, with very long sleeves. I smiled and closed my eyes.

Warm and happy night.


	4. Therefore, the Best

The wind blew in my window, making my curtains sway with its breeze. I smiled as it brushed through my hair. Which was shorter than it once was, barely brushing my shoulders when it was wet. I smiled and pushed myself away from the window. The smell of pancakes and bacon was invading the home. I fixed my clothes on my body, a blousy jumpsuit. It was just a lazy day at the guild so I didn’t wear my mission clothes. Days when I could pick comfort over functionality were far and few. So, I was happy. Peeked at myself in the mirror.

Bright, happy. A stark contrast to the me I was before. Now I could be happy, or I could be rage incarnate. I was no longer muddled and anger. Lashing out at random intervals whenever something brushed a sore subject. But now. I was a new person. I had a new life that I loved. A guild that loved me back, people who really cared. I felt. Useful. Appreciated. It really was great.

“Lushi! C’mon, Silv made fishhh~” I laughed, looking at myself once more. I was   
missing something… I smile, oh yeah, that’s it. I snapped my fingers and my bangs were swept up into a few small bob pins. They phased in and out for a moment before solidifying. Their weight tightened against my hair as it shifted from light into reality. I smiled and skipped down the stairs, past the other’s bedroom into the kitchen. Happy floated by my head, probably dreaming of fish was he drooled with a lazy grin. Gliding with his new orange backpack, a white guild mark on his back. For our guild, Shadow Bonds. A very strange name, but it was fitting. The guild mark being a tangle chain that form a mangled heart. It was unique, I really liked it. My own guild mark was black, shimmering proudly on my collarbone. My old guild mark was nowhere to be seen, only bright skin and jagged white scar tissue remain underneath my glove.

Sliding into my seat at the table I smiled as a freshly brewed cup of coffee was at my place before I sat down I smiled at Mason. Thanking him slightly with a nod of my head. His normally stoic expression broke for a moment to give me a small smirk and ruffle my hair before turning back to fiddle with whatever item he was working with. His brown hair is darker than Fare’s. Dark brown with red tips. Not neon blue, but rather a dark blue. It looked good on him. Strange that it was natural. Considering that his sibling was a fiery red head. A red head who was going to be late and not going to be home before our joint mission with another guild like usual. She never liked sitting still for so long. She was like the magic she controlled. Spontaneous and wild, but light and beautiful. 

Happy settled beside me, in-between me and the other person at the table. Well, person is a loose term for Fallon. Her black fur was smooth and she was upright gracefully. Not a patch of any color on her. She looked regal, almost human for a wolf companion. I acknowledged her.

“Good morning Fallon, where’s Fareign today?” She snorted.

“Probably doing something stupid and ignoring the errands he’s supposed to run.” I smiled and scratched her ears sympathetically. 

“Worse comes to worse we can pick it up at the beginning of the mission. It’ll all be good.” Fallon smirked with that muzzle of hers.

“Oh, great wording for a published author huh Luciel?” I stuck my tongue out at her playfully. 

“No fighting girls, as much as I love a good cat fight it’s time for breakfast.” The man walked into the kitchen. An amused smile was spread across his lips and a hand was on his hip. Showing on the pastel blue and frilly apron on his body. His whitish hair was held up in a blood red ponytail and a pan was held tightly in his hands. I smiled up at him as he moved to lean over my shoulder.

“Thank you Silv,” He kissed my forehead and moved onto the exceeds, giving them their food and then placing food on Mason’s plate. Watching with a smirk as Mason didn’t flinch or notice. Just kept fiddling with the metal object in his hands. Silverynn raised a hand up to grab the bottom of Mason’s chin before pulling him up and smashing his lips against the brunet boy’s. Causing the blank face to light up in a bright red blush. I giggled.

“You weren’t saying thank you, so I took a thank you. Love you hun!” With that Silverynn sat down beside Mason. Leaving his boyfriend a stuttering, blushing, mess without any coherent thought. Surprise attacks were apparently very effective. 

I absent mindedly took out my journal and started scribbling random thoughts that came into my head. Eating my pancakes with my other free hand. 

“Do either of you remember who we’re doing this joint mission with? I can’t remember the guild.” I hummed, I didn’t think we’re told, but they are supposed to stay with us tonight. So, we can get to know each other better and talk about how we’re going to go through with the mission. It wasn’t particularly difficult, but the thieves had numbers, like thirteen, so the people who requested the guilds also wished for there to be at least two guilds involved. Hence our guild leader reached out to another and each put forward a team. Our guild leader picked us. Sure, we weren’t the strongest group, and that was fine, but our guild leader entrusted us the duty of representing the guild, so I knew that we’d have to do our damn best to show them who was truly the best guild in Fiore. 

Winking at Happy I smiled, “I don’t remember, but whatever guild or team it is I can assure you that we’ll be the closet, therefore the best.” Mason pumped a half-hearted fist and Silv cheered.

“Damn right we are!” I scratched Happy’s ears as he purred happily as he sat on a full stomach. I pulled away from him as I finished my breakfast and held my hands out in front of me palms up. A glittering essence enveloped me for a moment before the white mixed with dark and the clothing solidified on my form. I could put on the jumpsuit later, I wanted to train a little before the other team got here. I had time, right?

“Luciel.” The tone was warning. I just giggled and shrugged.

“Call me babe! C’mon Happy.” I rushed down the stairs to our miniature work out room. It wasn’t anything really fancy, a treadmill, and bingo, a punching bag. I tightened the gloves onto my fingers. My boxing gloves, unlike my normal dark brown leather gloves.

A right hook, a kick, and I got into a rhythm, each movement leading into the other. Fluid and easy. It wasn’t rushed, it was just something to keep me in shape and active really. Physical strength wasn’t my strong suit and I’ve accepted that. However, my magic. I smiled. I like to think I’ve gotten pretty good at that.   
Also being honest I can throw someone a good length away with my whip. 

Sweat glistened on my skin, making my sports bra and spandex cling to my skin even more tightly. I smirked and snorted. I knew someone that would enjoy this.   
A chiming interrupted me in the middle of a kick.

“You think they’re here Lucy?” I looked up the stairs and gave a grin as I heard murmured voices.

“Most likely, shall we?” Happy landed on my head as I jogged up the stairs.

“Aye!” This was going to fun, wasn’t it?


	5. What'cha Doin' There Bud?

I lied, this isn’t fun, this is not fun at all. I don’t like these people, I want them to go away. Go away, go away, go away. Now, please. Just go away now. Do you know how long I’ve spent scrubbing away your memory from my mind? Just, go away, before it comes back.

Happy glared as the first person came into sight, dark red hair. Scarlet. My cheery smile immediately dropped, my face going blank. I wasn’t going to get angry. I wasn’t going to be afraid, or regretful, or sorry. I was steadfast. I was happy now, this time I wouldn’t let go. I was clinging until my hands bled and my fingers gave out in the limpness of death. So, I was stay blank. They wouldn’t ruin my happiest days. Pink hair came into my vision and tick mark was threatening to put a chip on my shoulder. 

No Luciel. I’m not going to be some unstable brat like I used to be. I wouldn’t blow up like some insecure teenager. I was happy now. I had people who loved and cared for me, really and truly. More hair colors, more faces scanning me in utter shock and surprise, until long spiky black hair joined in the parade of red, blue, pink, and white. 

Gajeel. 

I managed to crack a small half smile at him. All I could manage in the current situation. It was a struggle not to grimace or glare. I had sent him the occasional letter after all, picking him as the only tie to my past that I still kept. It wasn’t like we were best friends, but we were close. A letter or so every month to make sure the other was in good health and happy. Besides, who else could help a nervous Gajeel propose to Levy on their second anniversary? And who else beside the grumpy iron dragon slayer would send me pictures of the ceremony? Which was almost six months ago now... Three years I’ve been gone. Time does fly, doesn’t it?

“Hey Gajeel, how’s the wife?” He shrugged with his usual toothy expression. Dangerous and completely Gajeel.

“Happy, still wanted you as the maid of honor, but she understood why you couldn’t come. What about you published author? The partner?” I brushed my bangs out of my eyes with slim fingers. A dusting of pink fell on my cheeks. Not that anyone could tell. My face was already flushed from working out.

“Oh, well and good. Out right now.” He nodded easily.

“Lev loved the book by the way. She demands you get on with the next one already.” I flipped my hair and waved my journal in one hand by my side.

“Already on it.” Scarlet interrupted our chat.

“When were you two so friendly? Especially after what happened between you two. And that’s not even getting started on the questions, where the hell have you been Lucy?” Mason raised an eyebrow.

“Lucy? Aren’t you getting a little friendly there yourself ginger? I may not know you, but I feel the bad blood here.” I turned a head to Mason, giving him a glance. He could easily read the growing anger in my brown eyes.

“Fairies.”

“Oh.” His eyes went blank and I snickered. Gotta love Mason’s magic to link our thoughts. It made us a fluid team, able to communicate not only through body and voice, but mind as well. And Mason, that is way too childish for you to even think. But the sad part is that his partner is childish enough to actually do it. I call out to Silv, hoping to persuade him otherwise.

“Silverynn! Don’t listen to Mason. He should know better.”

“It’s a shame that I don’t darling!” And it’s done. Oh well, it won’t kill the Fairies anyway. The only thing they might get is the stomach flu, which I could live with. Gray butted in quietly, leaving Natsu strangely silent. No argument… how weird.

“What are you talking about.” I frowned at him and jabbed a thumb at Mason. Nudging him with my elbow playfully.

“Ask the freaky mind bitch.” A middle finger was shot my way just as Fareign walked in the door.

“Oh shit, please no killing me or each other, I just walked in.” I looked up at Fare and waved a hand, he immediately picked up on my foul mood.

“It’s not that me that you should worry about, did you get the chores done? Fallon will have your head if you didn’t.” He grinned widely, which made my lips twitch upwards. He was such a dork. He walked over and kissed my cheek and hugging me tightly.

“I did sis! I will live to see another day. Vive la Fareign Pryclan!” I pulled my hand to look at him straight on.

“I will never not tell you how stupid your last name is, right Happy?” The Fairies seemed to recognize Happy as the cat on my head. Fucking assholes, not even recognizing him. Happy was still frowning and glaring. I had no clue where the bitterness came from, he never told me why he harbored his own hatred. It had just appeared one say when he came back from town with Fallon. Fallon was acting a little off to. Giving me strange looks, but I brushed it off. That time was the only time I saw him so angry.

A soft snicker caught my ears, Lisanna was looking at me with accusing eyes. They made me feel small, and I immediately glared venomously. Which only made her laugh a little harder. Natsu, the fucking dense idiot, finally seemed to be relieved of his muteness.

“Luce! Happy! You’re alright. I was pulled away by something gripping the back of my shirt, just narrowly missing Natsu’s grappling hug. Damn octopus’ limbs, how did I ever like that? Fuck. Glad I opened my eyes to that, my partner now is a lot more compatible to me-

“And just what’cha think you’re doing to my girlfriend there, you pink haired bastard?”


	6. Off

Her voice was eerily calm, scary. I just couldn’t be afraid of it though. The low rumble, the soft melody behind in. Vibrating in her ribcage and out those soft pale lips, slightly cracked from our previous mission in the mountain winds. Tousled hair, fiery red and beautiful. Hair that I had run my fingers through many times before. Soft and strangely tangled free no matter how messy I got. Skin, he skin was strangely tan, considering her red hair. But it was gorgeous with her almost golden eyes. Burning like bright burning amber flames. Her clothes were a normal loose fitting white tank top, almost khaki like shorts that reach her knees with brown knee high boots. Flat. She hated heels, and it wasn’t like she needed the height. She was taller than me by a bit. All of these things. The things that I absolutely adored.

A crooked grin, teeth, straight with small points on the canines. Her laugh, ranging from high pitched squealing giggles to covering her mouth belly laughs. Every laugh captivated me. Every emotion. Even the hatred and anger in her eyes, her lips pulled up in a snarling grimace. The deep growl in her throat. It was meant to inspire fear, but I just kept getting trap in a cycle of admiration and lust. I could just feel my heart pick up pace, my knees growing weak. I leaned back with a smile, looking up at her through my eyelashes. Her hand was now in my hair, not letting me lean back fully as to strain my neck or spine.

“Hi Mallie, how are you dear?” The red head looked at me with those golden eyes, the hate and anger melting away into love and adoration. She pressed a quick and chaste kiss to my lips before pulling away with a grin.

“Hey babe, I’m doing better now that I see your gorgeous face. I got a few chores done, visited the guild for a bit, and picked a fight with Lin again. Sorry. But not sorry. Oh, Jenny asked if we’re going to be there at the festival on the twenty third I think?” I nodded easily, still staring at her feminine jawline. 

A gagging noise. Almost silent, but I caught it. My movement must have jolted us both out of our haze. Mallie looked back at the Fairies, arms still firmly around my waist. Her chin was on the crown of my head. She scanned the crowd distastefully, until Gajeel stepped forward. Hands in his pockets and a normal straight line on his mouth.

“So you’re Madevelynn? Can’t say I didn’t picture you perfectly. The mad scientist hair matches perfectly.” The red head quirked her mouth into a half smile.

“Ah, the infamous Gajeel Redfox. Yes, I am Madevelynn, do call me Mads, Cag Mag, Eve, Maddie, or any other variation you can think of really. I have many a name anyway. How’s the missus?”

“Fine, and you?” Mallie gave a crooked grin.

“Dandy. It’s great to meet you in person. Heard you were interested in the metal collection I have?” The two were as good as gone. Leave it to Mallie to obsess over her blacksmithing, and Gajeel to follow from the scrap metal. “Take care of my baby Mas, I’m trusting you~”   
Mason nodded, replacing Mallie’s absence at my side. It was an easy transition, fluid. Mason’s arms wrapping around my shoulder to take over Mallie’s. I smirked and leaned against him with a smile. So overprotective, both of them were. I mentally rolled my eyes.

Mason looked me up and down, noticing my apparel. 

“Perhaps you should cleanup for dinner? Or at least find a shirt? Not that any of us really mind, especially Mallie, but there are… for loose terms, guests, in our midst.” I looked down and nodded easily. I forgot I was still in my workout clothes. Mallie yelled from her room upstairs. Damn Mason’s mind powers, damn twin kinetic abilities.

“Me? Mind? Of course not, just means people can see how lucky I am to have such a sexy girlfriend.” Another cough and gag from Lisanna, I don’t think anyone is noticing this. Seriously? Oh well, their loss. If a certain someone tries to act on her obvious dislike.   
Someone will be getting their teeth knocking out by a baseball bat.

I shrugged and snapped my fingers. My gloves shifted first, back to my normal brown and worn gloves. Soft and comforting. My clothes unraveled, shuddering and dissipating into the thin air. Sparks and small waves wrapped around my legs and ribcage, darkening at a steady pace as the white material solidified on my body. Their weight dropping onto my skin as my hair dropped from the pony tail, spiraling in gentle short waves. Tickling the bottom of my chin and my neck with the wispy stray strands.

Erza stared blankly, as if the information wasn’t even computing. Gray however, wasn’t even looking at me. His gaze was down. As if something were bothering him. He wasn’t looking at anyone I noticed. Being strangely quiet for him. Natsu and him hadn’t even started a fight yet.

Something felt, really off for some reason. All of them. Erza, she was the most normal, and even something about her was strange. Funny how they would be put off by finding me.   
Should be me that’s odd or acting strange if you follow statistics and normalities. Since after all they obviously wanted me out of the guild. One member always agreed with another. One   
wanted me out, they all would have. Why should they care where I am now? How I’m doing?   
What I do with my life. They should give less of a shit.

This really was going to be an interesting mission.


	7. Dinner Brawls

It was dinner now, everyone was awkwardly eating, plates and utensils clacking. Sometimes Scarlet tried to start a conversation, but failed, even when she asked about Gajeel’s comment on my published book. Gray just sat there, avoiding everyone’s gaze, Lisanna was constantly snickering whenever she looked at Mallie or I. Or looking lovingly at Natsu, sometimes frustrated. Since Natsu was intensely staring at me. Not her. Attention whore. How come no one’s noticing her shoulders shaking in laughter, or that fucking creepy ass grin. I know these   
aren’t my hallucinations. My magic is fine, right? 

I guess it doesn’t really matter. The whole team and guild fiasco was turning out to be more painfully awkward than scary or violent. Luckily my anger is being well monitored and quelled. Last thing we need is me snapping and dropping the reigns…

The last time that happened there were some serious problems. And hospital visits. The blood on my hands is stained deeply, stains I could only hope would wash away with time anyway. 

Usually my team would tone down the insanity for the sake of our guests. But, Fare, really could give less of a shit. And when someone picks a fight, I have full rights by my god given freedom to end that fight and that bitch were they so shall stand.

“Hey Lu,” His tone is casual, as if he were taking about the weather. The only thing was that he wasn’t talking about the weather. “Why’d you take so long to put on a shirt. Are you become a street hooker?” I raised an eyebrow at him, Mallie was smirking under her glass. Fare was family, so insults being tossed around was no big deal. If it were anyone else Mallie would be straddling them with her hands around their neck.

“Yeah, it pays damn well. Not like you would ever know that, minimum wage for your body. By the way, you need to fix your bandanna. I’ve seen straighter things at a pride parade.”

“Hey! I worked hard to get it this straight. Do you know how long I had to iron this for to get it unwrinkled?” Fallon butted into the conversation.

“I think you mean, how long did Mason take to iron that bandanna. Credit where it’s due.” I smirked. An ally this round.

“You also need a haircut. You fucking hippie, go get your rainbow cape and bugger off to the barber.” Silverynn jumps in to the argument. 

“Oh, him donning the cape of glory? Remember when you and Mads hugged chest to chest? Oh wait, oh yeah, that’s every day.”

“Lesbionest here Lu, this is a safe environment I promise.” Mason you’re dead when I get my hands around your scrawny pale neck. I bit back with a poisonous tongue.

“Last time I checked I wasn’t the one that’s more colorful than a rainbow.”

“Your mouth and language skills are more than enough to crown you the queen my dear sister.” Oh, Fare, I thought you would be able to live. The pile of soon to be corpses just keeps on growing. Let’ s be thankful none of the Fairies have entered an input. They already are on a thin thread.

“The fuck you just say oh brother of mine?” Silverynn offered an answer. One I didn’t want.

“That your mouth could turn a black and white movie into bright ‘Wizard of Oz’ technicolor?”

“Stay out of it you male prostitute!” Fare and I knock Silverynn out and go at each other’s throats again. The white-haired man splays across the floor. Eyes rolled into the back of his head and completely unconscious. Mason walked over to put Silverynn back on the chair, being mindful of his head flopping down like dead weight and leaving it on the back of the chair to prevent injury. Fallon is watching the spectacle with amusement dancing in her beastly eyes, Happy is eating the fish Silv made him, and Team Natsu is staring shocked, one disgusted, white as sheets as I take a steak knife and Fareign dons an ice pick. It was time to fucking go. Gajeel just watches indifferently. I’ve written him about our fights before.

Fallon jumps up, paws leaning on the table, tossing her head to throw the money in her mouth onto the table 

“I call 800 on Luciel.” Mason pools both his and his boyfriend’s money together and throws a bundle on the table. 

“I say close tie, Lu-senpai gets one more stab in than Fareign”

“Happy?” Fallon arches her brow at the feline. He rummages through his orange backpack for a moment. Sticking his head in, his ears perk up and protrude from the bag as he jumps up and tosses 400 jewel out.

“I’m with Fallon.” Fallon looks at the Fairies with her piercing eyes, she batted her paw onto the table again to gain their attention once more.

“You guys want to bet ‘fore they go at it. You know they’re waiting on us right?” They shake their heads numbly, except for Gajeel who tosses a couple bills.

“All I can spare for Fareign.”

“My mannn!” With that done I tackled him to the ground and merciless fight begins easily. No blood was drawn, yet…

“Wait where’s Mads’ bet?”

“Thousand on my Lucy.” 

“Go Lushi!”

“Lu-senpai get him to surrender after you above by a point. Nothing more and nothing less.”

“Oh wow, I feel so loved and supported right now! Except for you Gajeel, really thanks dude.” A grunt of acknowledgement is all he gets before Mason replies coolly.

“Fare, I’m just being realistic.”

“Fal?” Fare is whining now. Just like always, the knife at his throat is batted away and I’m pressed to the ground stomach down. I drive his own icepick into his arm and take control once more.

“I can help with your stab wounds after but, I want to win. Get ‘im Luciel-chan.”

“Awww, c’mon!”

Ah, welcome to our home with the family. Fareign with the stupid last name,   
Silverynn and Mason the insufferable love birds, Madevelynn, my heart, Fallon and Happy our companions and family members, and I. Out to kill each other starting in XXXX, winning bets and duels ever since.


	8. The House was Quiet

Silent and dark, a shrieking silence. Ringing. The house creaked, groaned, complained. Something was bothering it. I didn’t know why.  
Nothing had changed, I was safe. Still happy with my life, my family. Yet, I was on edge. Something about this whole situation put me on edge. I could feel my nerves tingling, my emotions rolling around in my head. Scaring me with their own sinister darkness. Blood. Blood was everywhere when I closed my eyes. Blood on my hands. Blood on my face, in my hair. It was everywhere. I couldn’t wash it off. It wouldn’t come off.

On the walls, flowing, dripping down like crimson tear drops. I blinked my eyes and they were gone. Leaving Happy breathing evenly in sleep and me trying to silence my pants with a pillow that had materialized in my hands. I held it against my face, trying to calm myself before I tried to scream unconsciously.

Sleep, would not be mine tonight, maybe when the train ride came tomorrow morning I would sleep. But right now, I was too wired. My feet touched the floor and before I knew it I was traipsing down the staircases. My body glittering as I shifted from some indecent top and short shorts to something company presentable. Just in case.

Padding into the kitchen I reached up and grabbed a glass. My back was turned, but, I didn’t jump when I heard a deep voice. Not sleepy at all. Awake. Tired. Like I’m sure my own one was.

“Two please.” I didn’t hesitate. Grabbing another glass. No anger was present in me. My uneasy feelings, which had been sky rocketing with the whole team, were steady. No better, but no worse. I put ice in one of the glasses. Not my taste, but I knew that he liked it.

Turning back with the glasses, I set them on the kitchen’s island. Not looking up at the messy head of navy blue hair and tired dark blue grey eyes. Pale skin, but he still had his shirt on, as well as the cross necklace he always wore no matter what. Clothes or no clothes. I sat down on the stool beside him and we sipped on our drinks in silence. No words passing between us. The wind was whistling, only disappearing from my ears as Grey spoke again. That aura of gloom around him almost suffocating me, it was worse when I heard it in his voice. But, I still reigned in my feelings. No pity, no compassion. Nothing. Not yet.

“You know, you disappeared out of the blue. One day, you were there chatting with Gajeel. Smiling. And then you weren’t. Why did you go Lucy? Was it something I did? It’s killing me.” I give him nothing. I sip at my water, but the atmosphere gets to me. Just something around him. It feels, like how I was. My depression. It was hell. I didn’t care who. No one deserved it. I wanted answers when I was hurt, just like him. Only I ran from those answers. I wasn’t going to withhold the words I could give him. For better or worse it was better to know.

“Grey, I wasn’t happy there. Lots of stuff just piled on and kept piling on. Loneliness, rent, neglect. The last straw was someone trashing my hotel room and telling me I wasn’t welcome. I hurt. It hurt. I was angry and sad. And in my haze I did things that I regret. Trying to distance myself from the world, hold it in. I broke. I’m better now, recovering. I’m glad that only few people had to see me like that. But the wounds are still healing. I don’t think it was your fault.” He gave me a smile.

“Thank you, Lucy, but if… if I did do something and you’re not mentioning it or can’t think of it… please don’t forgive me so easily like you used to. I think that would hurt more.” I slid a little closer beside him. Sipping my own glass of water. Our arms touch as I leaned on the counter, beside him, just like we had once upon a time.

“I won’t forgive you, if you don’t forgive me for my own sins. Because it would hurt me just as much.” Grey clicked out glasses together, his smile seemed a bit more real. Lively. It made me want to smile too.

“Deal. I’m adding a request though. Finish that damn sequel, I’m dying to find out what happens to Haden and Kayla in the next book. And before you ask, your pen name was painfully obvious. I knew it immediately when I saw Levy carrying it everywhere. Revenu Chanceux. Lucky Royalty. Your spirits mostly called you princess didn’t they?” 

My lips twitched. He found me out easily huh? I’m surprised he knew French. He seemed more of a Spanish or German kind of person.

“Yeah. They did, didn’t they?” My voice turned rougher, and everything was comfortably silent. Arms brushing, just basking in the night air and the company we had with each other. 

And the house was quiet.


End file.
